


Yeah, Definitely

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Older Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean has been working really hard to graduate early. So hard, in fact, that he has not been taking care of himself. But that is okay, that's what Castiel is for.





	Yeah, Definitely

            So, packet classes were actually pretty hard at times. There was no teacher to ask questions to when he had a question. Luckily for Dean, things like YouTube and Google existed to answer them for him. He was not sure how people had survived before the time of the internet but he was fairly certain that it was a time that sucked. He probably shouldn’t say that to Cas though, chances are, he didn’t have the internet to guide his way through his schooling, at least, not until college anyway.

            “How many more of these things do you have left to do?” Jimmy asked, looking up from the book he was reading about Dinosaurs. The kid really had a knack for learning anything that he could.

            “Seven,” Dean grumbled, though he was proud of himself. He was doing rather well and the tests were not as bad as he imagined. At this rate, he was going to be done before September hit. Castiel had already helped him get his application sent over to the Art Institute. Now all Dean could do was finish his packets and wait to hear back.

            “That is cool,” Jimmy turned back to his book. He took time every now and again to help Dean out but he soon learned that he didn’t like packet learning. They were boring to look at and no fun. Dean agreed, but he did not really have a choice in the matter.

            “Time to get ready for bed,” Castiel made his way into the living room. “I will be in there in a few minutes to tuck you in.”

            “Night Dean,” Jimmy wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck before disappearing down the hallway and into his room.

            “I am going to get him tucked in,” Cas smiled down at Dean but something was off in his eyes. “Then we need to have a talk.”

            “Okay,” Dean swallowed hard. Shit. What happened? Did he do something wrong? Was it all these packets? He knew that he was spending a lot of time on them but it was for a good cause. Was he making Castiel unhappy by not giving him any attention? Dean looked down at this packet, all the words blurring together. Shit.

            Dean waited while Castiel got Jimmy tucked into bed and spent a little longer than necessary talking about Dinosaurs. Dean was glad that Castiel would do that though. John Winchester for the life of him would never want to sit around and talk about Dinosaurs with his kids, let alone take the time out of his day to tuck them into bed. He was not truly a bad man but he was not a soft man either.

            “Dean,” Castiel appeared before Dean, once again hiding something Dean could not understand behind a soft smile. “Could you come to the office for a moment please?”

            “Sure,” Dean stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets, following closely behind Castiel. “Wait.”

            “What?” Castiel stopped quickly and turned around to face Dean.

            “I’m sorry,” Dean almost begged out his apology, though he was not one hundred percent sure what he was apologizing for.

            “Sorry?” Castiel cocked his head to the side curiously. “What are you sorry for?”

            “For whatever I did,” Dean shrugged, hanging his head down. “For ignoring you with all this school work I have been doing. I haven’t really been paying much attention to you.”   

            “Dean,” Castiel stepped forward and brought his hand up to Dean’s cheek, rubbing his fingers lightly over the skin. “You have not done anything wrong. I understand why you would work so hard and I am proud of you for it, not angry.”

            “So,” Dean finally looked back up at Cas. “Why are we going to talk in your office?”

            “Well,” Castiel looked from Dean to the door of his office. “We aren’t really going to do much talking.”

            “Oh,” Dean’s eyes lit up at the realization. He should have known better. But things were going great with them and Dean lived in a world where something like this was still too good to be true.

            “Yes, oh,” Castiel smiled, pulling Dean into him and pressing their lips together. It was hard but once Dean fully relaxed, it was like electricity was coursing between them. Castiel had once told Dean that Dean made him feel alive, but if anything, Castiel had been the one to put the life into him.

            Castiel began to step back, not letting go of Dean but rather leading him until Dean’s back was pressed up against the door to the office. He let go of Dean’s body long enough to turn the knob and push the door open. Thankfully, he had Dean in his other hand or Dean would have fallen backward. He led them the rest of the way in and shut the door behind them.

            That was when Dean finally took in the room. It was dark, but there were small flickers of light, making it bright enough to just see whatever was in front of your face, which in Dean’s case was Castiel. He pulled away from Castiel just a little to examine the rest of the room. It was candles that were lighting the room, set up randomly as to give small amounts of light to certain areas.

            “What is all of this?” Dean asked, leaning back into Castiel.

            “You have been working so hard,” Castiel held Dean against him. “I figured you might want to loosen up a bit.”

            “You are pretty much perfect,” Dean smiled, pressing his lips softly to Cas’ mouth.

            Dean ran his hands down Cas’ sides as he slipped his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. Cas sucked it lightly between his teeth and then bit down, not hard enough to hurt Dean but hard enough to elicit a moan. Dean loved when Castiel was rough with him and thankfully, Castiel knew this.

            “Dean?” Castiel growled against Dean’s mouth.

            “Yes?”

            “Do you trust me?” Castiel asked, pulling back to look Dean in the eyes. His blue eyes were almost lost in the darkness but Dean could still make out that his pupils were dilated.

            “Completely,” Dean nodded.

            “Take off your clothes,” Castiel instructed in his boss Cas voice. Dean’s entire body felt like it had been shocked but in the best way possible.

            “Okay,” Dean agreed, working his shirt over his head. He then pulled his hands down and kicked them across the room, leaving him in just his boxers.

            “All of your clothes,” Cas’ voice was deep and dripping with lust.

            Dean slowly pulled his boxers down, knowing that his speed was driving Castiel crazy. Cas’ fingers twitched at his sides but he did not reach out to touch Dean. Dean knew this had to be killing him and that only excited Dean more.

            “Now,” Castiel stepped away from Dean and made his way to the other side of the desk, sitting into his chair. “Touch yourself.”

            “What?” Dean stood in front of Cas, completely naked and at his mercy, and he wanted him to touch himself?

            “I said,” Castiel growled again. “Touch yourself.”

            Dean’s ran his hand up and over his stomach, lightly grazing at the smooth skin. Castiel watched him with wide eyes, his hands resting in fists on his thighs. Dean smiled over at him, knowing that he was being a tease, knowing that is what Cas wanted and expected out of him.

            “Dean,” Castiel let out the breath he had been holding in. His voice was just on the cusp of begging and Dean almost lost control of his knees.

            Dean did not answer him, but he did as he had been instructed to do. He touched himself, everywhere but the one place that he knew Castiel wanted him to touch. He desperately wanted to give in though, his cock resting heavy between his legs but it was for Cas. If Cas wanted Dean’s cock to be touched, he was going to have to be the one to do it; even if Dean had to be defiant.

            Dean continued to tease, rubbing his fingers over his sides and up around his nipples, pinching them between his fingers, small moans escaping his mouth each time he did.

            “Fuck,” Dean cried out so quietly he was not sure if the word left his mouth of not.

            Dean pinched his nipple again, head falling back, eyes closed in complete bliss. He didn’t realize how hot Cas watching him touch himself could truly be.

            “Fuck,” Dean cried out again, only this time for completely different reasons, his knees collapsing slightly from beneath him and landing on Castiel’s shoulders.

            Dean looked down to see Cas’ mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, licking at teasing at the slit, gathering up the precum that Dean could feel leaking out of him.

            “Don’t stop touching your nipples,” Castiel pulled back and commanded before taking the head of Dean’s cock back into his mouth.

            Both of Dean’s hands found his nipples and he began to pinch and pull at them as Castiel worked his cock further and further into his mouth, until Dean could no longer see his cock.

            “Fuck,” it seemed to be the word of the day as it slipped from Dean’s mouth again.

            Castiel looked up at Dean with wide eyes and nodded, letting Dean know that was exactly what he was going for. Dean did not wait any time. He grabbed at Castiel’s head and began to slowly thrust his hips, pulling his cock out to the tip before pushing himself back into Cas’ hot mouth. Cas moaned around Dean’s cock each time, causing his entire body to shudder.

            “I am going to,” Dean could barely get the words out before Castiel grabbed hold of Dean’s ass and pulled his cheeks apart, letting the cool air graze at his hole. Dean yelped, thrusting his hips erratically against Cas’ mouth until he was coming so hard he was sure he was seeing stars.

            “Fuck,” Dean cried out again, holding himself up on Castiel’s shoulder.

            “Mmm,” Cas agreed, pulling off of Dean’s cock and working to pull Dean into his lap. Dean rested his head against Castiel’s chest, working to regain the ability to breathe.

            “Told you,” Dean smiled into Cas’ neck before peppering it with kisses. “You are perfect.”

            “Only because you let me be,” Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head.

            “Forever,” Dean promised, and he meant it. People could say anything they wanted about the age difference. They could tell Dean that he is too young to settle down or make decisions that will alter his entire life. But he did not care what people thought or had to say. This is where he wanted to be forever and unless Cas made him leave, god forbid, Dean was not going anywhere.

            “Yeah?” Cas asked, his voice cracking around the word.

            “Yeah,” Dean nodded again, closing his eyes. “Definitely.”

           


End file.
